Watching The Moon Disappear
by writing.is.my.anti.drug
Summary: I only saw what happened from a hidden room in the attic of our house. And I thought we were safe...no original Harry Potter characters in first chapter
1. Chapter One: Only Time Will Tell

I do not own any of J.K.'s characters, but I have made up my own. I hope I don't embarrass her, be prepared, cause this is my first fan fiction, even though I've written crap before…. so yah….

Chapter One: Only Time Will Tell

I looked down at the dismantled object. It used to be a cigarette holder, but because of the fight, it was now dented and the intricate design that once gave the cover a certain grace was now scratched and looked almost like a mentally ill artist had tried to attempt an abstract carving into this doomed piece of metal. It strangely gave off a familiar bluish glow, and I decided to leave it for now. At the moment I was preoccupied with finding the bodies of my parents.

My parents were both aurors and their names were Tippy Jessica Herrington, and Godric Leonardo Herrington. But most people called him Rick. They were probably dead now, but it felt as if they were still there, waiting in my bedroom that was now trashed, to reassure me it would all be okay and tuck me into bed, telling me to get some sleep so we could straighten everything out the next day. But it seemed as if there would be no next day; that I was living in a world of eternal darkness. _They can't be gone, they can't be gone_, is what I kept telling myself as I searched through the remnants of my house, trying to find them, and because I didn't want to think about the absolute worst, I decided to just think they were badly injured, so I could transport them to St. Mungo's, and wait beside their beds.

I wandered into the once familiar kitchen and found and upturned table, and saw a hand poking out of one of the sides. I levitated it and gently placed it right side up a couple feet away. My mother. I bent down and shook her gently. She was pale; I began to breathe heavily. Her eyes cracked open and I bit my lip.

"Mom?" I croaked in a barely audible whisper.

"Anne," she smiled weakly and touched my scraped-up hand. For a single shred of a moment, I thought everything was going to be okay, and brushed the thought away, dead set on not getting my hopes up. I sat in the quietness that seemed to taunt me for a few moments and my mother broke the silence.

"Anne, I want you to promise me something. I want you to promise me you'll go into the living room, and take the portkey. It'll take you someplace safe, and I want you to stay there until some of the members of the order come to pick you up. Here," she said, giving me the locket that she kept around her neck. I didn't need to look inside of it. It was a picture of me and my parents in our front yard. We were jumping in piles of leaves and they were both swinging me on the tire swing hanging from my tree occasionally.

"No, Mom, you're going to be okay, you're going to keep this so when you're in the hospital, you'll have something nice to look at," I said putting the locket back into her frail hand. She looked at me with eyes that were a reflection of mine; ones that told me she was sorry, and that held a certain longing. She nodded her head, just to give me hope. I got up to go find my bat, Kitten, to give her a message to send to St. Mungo's.

"I'll be back Mom, I love you," I said, a bit more strong. She nodded her head. I crept upstairs and saw my father; his body bloody and bruised, sprawled in a strange position near a coat closet on the second floor hallway. He was breathing heavily and his eyes were swollen shut. I used most of my strength to not cry as I limped toward him and kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you Daddy," I said, letting a tear escape my eye, and fall onto his forehead.

"I love you Anna Victoria," he managed to barely whisper.

"I'm going to get help, okay?" I said as he nodded his head as my mother did. He didn't ask about my mother. I guess he thought she was dead, or was going to be soon. _There's no hope left_, I told myself again as I stumbled most of the way down to the very end of the hall. I approached my ebony door that now hung on its hinges. It looked almost sad. Like a defeated soldier. I gently pushed it open to find my only piece of hope swinging upside down from the hanging light fixture in my room.

"Kitten, come here, I need you to send a message to St. Mungo's," I called to her beckoning her down. She swooped and clamped onto my arm I held out. Usually it hurt because her claws would dig into my skin and leave big scars, but I felt so numb that I didn't notice anything. I guess that's why I didn't cry, because there was no feeling left in my body to process anything; to make myself feel. I found a piece of half-burnt parchment littering my floor and with a broken quill and a cracked bottle of ink, requested help at my address. Suddenly I heard a 'pop' and decided it would be better to hide under something. I didn't know if I would like the presence of another wizard or witch or not; depending on who it was. I was either going to get help, or the situation would worsen. Only time would tell.


	2. Chapter Two: Disobeying 'Last Wishes'

If you read my past story then you know the disclaimer thingy…um please submit reviews so I know if my stories suck ass or they rock like metal. I seriously need your opinions people….

Chapter Two: Disobeying 'Last Wishes'

As I heard the memorable 'pop' of disapparation, I ducked under my bed, not knowing if the situation would be helpful or horrible. I peered underneath my sheer black bed skirt to see a pair of old tattered brown shoes creak on the floorboards while turning around, then walking away towards my door. As they turned away, I peered a little further upward to see my favorite Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher; Professor Remus Lupin. I painfully hopped up from under my bed and proceeded down the heavily carpeted hallway, finding Remus bending over my half-dead father. I lost it. I could not hold it in. Tears silently streamed down my face, and Remus' head shot up and his eyes softened once they saw me, standing there. That paler, lanky, sandy-haired person stood up, and touched my shoulder. I could see that my father's breathing was still heavy, just as before, but now he made a terrifyingly deathly wheezing sound. His chestnut brown hair falling over his face, and his once strong figure abused and helpless.

"Where's your mum?" he tenderly asked after he embraced me in a comforting hug. I always thought of Remus as a sort of uncle figure. I once again painfully limped down the stairs and into the kitchen, right where I'd left her. I noticed I had the roll of burnt parchment still clutched in my hand and I nudged Remus, showing him. He looked at it for a moment, then nodded and went upstairs back to Kitten. It felt like he was gone for an eternity, and I was now in a kneeling position hunched over my mother's almost lifeless figure, lightly stroking her jet black hair off of her face. Her chest was barely moving up and down. I looked up at Remus and he was holding what looked like an enchanted gurney that was levitating. He carefully levitated my mother's weak body onto the gurney, and produced another one. We climbed up the stairs with the other hospital-looking bed that was apparently for my father. He did the same with Dad as he did with mum, and I gradually started to feel better and better, like they actually were going to be okay. I didn't even want to think about what happened in the events before this one; I knew I would probably collapse under my own weight.

I remembered the portkey, and knew I either had to go with Remus, or take it. And I also knew he'd want me to take the portkey instead of coming with him to see the healers. And although I would usually be stubborn, there were two sides to this situation. One: I could go with Remus and wait with my parents in the hospital and be with them in case… Two: I take the portkey to my unknown destination and fulfill my parent's last… _God, what the hell is wrong with me? Well, that's a stupid question, your parents are dying. No, wait, not dying, not dying…_ I thought as we descended back down the creaky stairs.

"Remus, there's a portkey my mum told me about; she wanted me to take it. But I need to ask you a favor. Just please; let me go with you to St. Mungo's. I want to be with my parents when they…" _No! What the hell are you talking about?_ I mentally slapped myself as I trailed off.

"Here, why don't we take the portkey first to see if any of the members of the order are there; then we could go to the healers? You look like you hurt your leg anyway," he said looking thoughtfully at me. Then trailing his gaze down my leg to a trickle of blood trailing down some dirt and bruises on my leg. He muttered something under his breath and the blood was gone, and the pain lightened up. I gave him a weak half-smile before replying.

"But what about…?"

"I'll send them, and we'll see them there. Just don't worry about it," he said grasping onto both of my shoulders and looking into my eyes, even though I did my hardest to avert his gaze. I nodded after a few moments and watched miserably as he sent my parents to the healers by first putting some sort of charm over them so that they were in a big invisible bubble, then sending them by Floo Network. Now it was time for the portkey.

I led Remus down towards what used to be our parlor. We stepped over remnants of books, shards of glass, and splintered pieces of wood until I located the sad-looking cigarette holder. We both gripped on tightly to it, and then came the pain. We started spinning as I tightened my grip and shut my eyes tighter, feeling like I was turning inside out and being stretched farther than I could go. The pain in my leg grew worse than ever; and it felt as if the bone was protruding out of my skin. I needed to scream for many, many reasons, but the breath in my lungs was sucked out of me and was replaced with thick smog. Then, I managed to hear someone say 'let go', and I gladly did.


End file.
